Nanakorobi yaoki - Rising Iris
by Yuul
Summary: Orochimaru has Sasuke. Konoha is still struggling to maintain its position. So, when asked to return to the Village, Ayame finds she cannot refuse. But will the ghosts of her past use her presence in the hidden village against her? Will she be able to protect the ones she loves from her demons, or will she fall into temptation and join them?


**A/N: I have had the basis of this story in my head for years - So I hope that you enjoy it as much as I am going to enjoy finally bringing it to life. Any feedback or ideas are welcome!**

 **Yuul x**

* * *

 _She wasn't fast enough to get there before them. Why she thought that she would have was beyond her – but she tried anyway, despite knowing that it was in vein._

 _"Come on. Come on!" She pushed herself, running as fast as her twelve year old feet would take her. Maybe if she got there in time, she could clear the whole situation up. It couldn't be true. She trusted him almost as much as she trusted her flesh and blood. She looked up to him. He was like a father to her– he couldn't really be responsible for such heinous crimes. Could he?_

 _"No" She whispered in response to her own thoughts. Orochimaru-sama was a good man. She knew that and she would make Sarutobi-sensei see that. They didn't understand him. It was easy to blame someone like Orochimaru-sama._

 _There was a great explosion and her eyes widened with shock. "No, no no! COME ON!" She screamed at herself, knowing that she couldn't be that far from his facility. Just as she was about to turn to make it down the path way towards the lab, she caught sight of the man she wanted more than anything to clear from any suspicions._

 _"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" She screamed to him, but he did not hear her, or maybe he didn't want to acknowledge her._

 _"AYAME!" She heard someone call, somewhere behind her – but she definitely decided not to stop. She had to speak to him. She had to know…_

 _She continued on until she found him stood in a clearing in the forest that surrounded their hidden village. She stopped and watched him turn around, smiling towards her._

 _"Ayame-hime" He whispered_

 _"Orochimaru-sama. What they are saying isn't true, is it?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes "I told them you wouldn't – I knew you wouldn't!"_

 _"Ayame" He held his hand towards her and she didn't hesitate to take it. "It is all true" He pulled her into him with great force she yelped in pain. "I have been trying to remove the source of the weakness that steams from the roots of this village" His grip tightened. "But they fear what they do not know" There was clearly bitterness in his voice, but she didn't understand what he was saying._

 _"Orochimaru-sama" the young girl breathed out, tears flowing down her face "How could you…"_

 _"How could I?" He tilted his head to gaze at his young student. "You are blinded by your love for this village, Ayame. Poisoned by your family ties and pathetic friends" He growled, pushing her back with such force she fell to the ground. "You do not see what is in front of you" He pushed his hair out of his face. "But I shall make you see" He smiled down at her in a way that made her feel uneasy "I shall show you how much I truly love you by taking away your blind eyes"_

 _Ayame did not have time to react as Orochimaru moved quickly towards her. In one swift movement he swiped over her deep blue eyes. She screamed a blood curdling scream as she felt her eyes burn and darkness replace the image of Orochimaru's face returning for a second attack. This time, it was her neck that began to burn, and in no time it was a sensation that gripped her entire body._

 _"My gift to you, Ayame-hime" She could hear him say in the distance of her mind "I hope you will use it well and see the village for the weak and decrepit place it really is. Then you can search for me, and we can do all the great things that we planned – if you survive, of course"_

 _His laughed filled the air as he disappeared, leaving her alone in the forest clearing, writhing in pain._

 _She didn't hear the sound of the third calling her name, nor did she feel herself being taken to the hospital by the medical nin that had accompanied him… No. She remembered none of that. The next thing she knew was that she was blinded and marked, living in the darkness, a constant reminder of what Orochimaru had done, and how she had been unable to stop him._

* * *

 **15 Years Later**

A war is brewing, but not a war all are familiar with. It's not one recorded in the history books. It was decided that it be best kept as a secret. The war between good and evil was important, constant and deadly. Maybe if they had just settled our differences, they could've saved the world. Maybe if they had worked together, they would still be living among those who live in blissful ignorance. For the moment that it was decided that a family, a clan or a village was to be struck, very few of their kind survive. They soon died out, and so did their legacy. Most have overlooked all about the first warriors and now refer to them only as 'ancestors', the forgotten fallen.

The first warriors trained ninja to work, to survive, and that's exactly what they did. Now that they're gone, they've left behind magical creatures called the Biju. They used them to maintain control over the human race, but they were lost and left simply to be discovered. Were these to fall into the wrong hands, the world will suffer. People will be enslaved, just like they were in the First Warriors Era. Luckily, not just anyone can get their hands on the powerful creatures. They were all hidden and locked away, but at this point their power is finally being realised and coveted by those who would do nothing but evil with their power: Akatsuki.

They have the upper hand in this race against those who wish to seek them, not for their use, but to protect those who are likely to come to harm. Akatsuki have the advanced techniques, the bloodlust, and the lack of empathy that makes them deadly adversaries. Those who wish to go against them are still trying to catch up; they're low in numbers. To have a chance of winning this race, they would need something important, something special. They would need powerful techniques. They would need a powerful person. Only then, would they actually have a chance in defeating Akatsuki in this war.

"Times are beginning to change." She spoke softly to her partner, standing up to look over the Valley of the End. "Soon, someone will get the upper hand. Someone will come out on top. Only one will win." The question is, will it be for the better?

"You sound impatient" Her partner spoke, light jest dancing upon his words, the wind rushing through his long dark hair as he turned to look at her. "Much like the river below, it is a constant flow of power. One day, the power will reside on one side, but it will not last." He sighed, taking in the sight of the Valley before them "The war will never end"

Silence fell upon the pair, but it was without weight or misgivings. It was a comfortable silence, that both were reluctant to break. It was in this silence that they had spent most of their time together – for they had both come to realise that words were overrated, superfluous and full of the potential to misinterpret, misconstrue and react in an erroneous fashion. In silence, they found themselves at peace, together and safe.

But like all good things… it didn't last.

"I must return." He finally spoke, to her chagrin. She didn't want him to go, and the sullen look on her face showed that. She'd never been good at hiding her emotions. "Recent events have them on edge. We have worked too much for our efforts to be shattered by raising further suspicions" He stepped in front of her now, blocking her view of the Valley, slipping his hand through the sleeves in his robes to take her by the chin, lifting her face so that he may gaze upon it, with no smile on his face. "You should return too. It's time."

At the sound of his words, a gust of wind wrapped around them both, the leaves of the large old-growth Cryptomeria trees, whirling round them as her long blonde hair flew around, covering her saddened features. For they both knew what he meant by those words.

"Part of me always wished that this day would never come." She spoke, tilting her head slightly. "Dancing the circle until reaching the inception of the cycle – I fear we have made no progress"

He smiled at her words, his fingers caressing her cheek. "With each step, we progress. Whether you see the changes or not, it does not mean that the progression has not occurred." His hand dropped suddenly from her face and was placed upon his own, creating a barrier between them as the symptoms of his illness took over.

Her eyes grew with shock. She hated seeing him like this. Such a strong Ninja, defeated by the weakness of his body. "I-" She stepped forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, feeling the light jolts of his coughing fit rush through her own body. "I can't leave you like this" She whispered, trying to find his eyes once more, but it was in vein, for they were closed, wincing in pain, even as the convulsions began to ebb.

"Forgive me, Ayame" He spoke quietly, his eyes opening slowly. "I make you worry"

She could speak no words. He _did_ make her worry, but it was nothing that he could change, and it certainly wasn't anything he should be apologising for. She opened her mouth the speak, to once more protest about the decision to separate, but her lips were met by the light touch of his finger. "Don't" he spoke – no – _pleaded_ , for they both knew that he would allow himself to be convinced by her – she had that effect on most people. "Please. Just fight through the Jukai, be one with the Kuroi Kaiju and rise above it all."

Ayame felt as he once again took control of his body, standing tall above her, the wind continuing to circulate the leaves around the pair. "Change is natural, Ayame" He smiled at her, but it was a facial expression she could not return.

"You are wise beyond your years" She whispered, her hands dropping to her side, defeated. "I won't give up on you though. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." His smile remained, even as he closed the gap between them, placing a light kiss atop her forehead. "You are my guardian angel"

The wind settled, and she knew that she was alone. It was a feeling that she had grown accustomed to and she felt no discomfort. Her closed eyes tensed a little, but they were quickly open, filled to the brim with determination and resolve. He had been right – it was time. Time to return to the place she had once called home.

"It's been too long – Konohagakure"

* * *

The streets of the Konoha were exactly as she remembered. Not even the feeling of the dust under her feet was different. It actually made her smile, remember the times that she would run around these very streets, popping in and out of the local businesses, just to say hello to the owners and receive instantaneous smiles from all those with whom she had contact with. For as a child, she was much more approachable that she was now. She had been much more innocent, back then.

It was not by chance that she had decided to return at such an ungodly hour. It had been so long since she had walked these streets and she wanted to be able to walk them all, without the questioning looks and demand for explanations she would undoubtedly get were she to be seen by the people of the Village.

She hadn't exactly left on the best terms.

Ayame turned her head slightly to focus on the building that marked her destination. As she suspected, there was a light in the office that held the very woman she had come to speak to.

"Tsuname-hime" she whispered, taking a deep breath, stalling her encounter with the Godaime no further.

There were just as many steps up to where she knew that the Hokage resided as there was the last time she had made that trip. It seemed like a much less laborious task this time around. Suppose that was more to do with the circumstances behind her return to the Hogakes office that her physical capabilities.

Arriving at the top of the staircase, Ayame stepped into the building, walking only a couple of paces along the corridor to find herself outside the double doors she remembered always rushing into as a kid. Within the room these doors provided access to, some of her fondest memories were set. There was a time that she even believed that it would be hers – or at least that had been her childhood dream – but those kinds of thoughts had long since passed her twenty-seven-year-old mind. She was no longer a naïve child that believed that with hard work, passion and perseverance good changes could be made. No. Now she was wiser and much more cynical than her teenage self.

"Change is natural, Ayame" She whispered to herself, quoting the man she had no long been speaking too. He was far wiser than she, despite being almost seven years her junior. And thanks to his wisdom and sheer determination, she had managed to make it so far in her journey, rescuing her from the precipice, keeping her from drowning in the sorrow that had threatened to consume her and maintained her on the path that has ultimate lead her to beginning to face her demons. Once of those was sat at the sturdy wooden desk behind the door she now found herself finally knocking.

"Come in"

The sound of Tsunades voice caused a small smile to creep on her rose-coloured lips. Despite their past, Tsunade was a reminder of better times.

Without much hesitation, Ayame pushed the door, expecting to see the Hokage sat on the other side of her desk, surrounded by paperwork. This was indeed the case, with one addition.

"Sake?" Ayame questioned, the acrid smell of the alcohol reaching her nostrils in a much more concentrated fashion that she had expected. "I guess I didn't expect your new role to deter you from your vices" She continued, stepping through and leaning upon the door to close it.

There was a 50/50 chance that Tsunade would flip her lid and this conversation would end in a rather violent spat between two women that didn't know how to back down – luckily, it was the only other possibility that played out. Tsunade just laughed.

"It's the only thing that gets me through the day" She replied, picking a second dish from the draw beneath her desk, and pouring her unexpected guest a drink. Ayame stepped forward, and took the dish from the woman before her, downing the liquid in one swift move, wincing at the feeling of the burning liquid trickling down her throat. "If I were a betting woman, I would have bet that this would be the last place I would see you again, Ayame" Tsunade added, leaning back into her chair, the irony in the statement lost on neither of them.

"And as per usual, you would have lost the bet" Ayame smiled, placing the dish once more atop the dish, helping herself to another serving. When in Rome…

The second drink went down much more smoothly that the first, and as she returned the dish to the desk, the turned to take in her surroundings. Even the smell of the office was as it once was.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade finally asked, her voice slightly above a whisper.

"I needed to see you" She revealed, turning back to face the woman. "and Jiraiya told me you'd be here, much to my chagrin"

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger kunoichi.

Ayame nodded, unwilling to reveal the extent to which Jiraiya and she had maintained contact over the years. However, she was sure that it wouldn't take much for the female Sannin to realise that Jiraiyas contact close to Akasuki was actually the very woman that was stood in her office. She didn't want to reveal too much, for not even Jiraiya was savvy to the reasons why Ayame was close to Akasuki. He knew best not to ask.

"The illness has worsened" Ayame sighed, her eyes looking out over Konoha through the open window behind Tsunade. "I hoped that you would provide medicine" Because, if she didn't, their mission would fail, her partner would die and their sacrifice would have been in vein. Of course, these were details that Tsunade was not privy to – Along with Jiraiya, the female Sannin had left Konoha shortly after Orochimaru had, thus did not fully comprehend the mission that Ayame had been placed on seven years ago. But, much like with Jiraiya, Ayame had since had contact with Tsunade.

"He's become intolerant to the medicine you last provided" Ayame added "But I can describe the symptoms, and I have a sample I was able to extract for you to test something new" She knew it would be easier to bring her partner to her, but it would only bring more questions and put them all in danger. She heard nothing, not even a stir in the chair - and Ayame wondered if the woman had fallen asleep "Tsunade?"

Tsunade murmured a yes under her breath, but made no attempt to respond, simply staring up to the ceiling. Ayame wasn't even sure she was contemplating her petition, but she didn't come completely empty handed.

"It is common knowledge amongst the outer countries that you are indebted to many financially" Ayame spoke, turning to face the Hokage "I have money." Luckily, she had saved most of her earnings as from her missions from the time she worked for the Village – her savings remained intact, along with her inheritance and the small amount she had managed to save since her departure seven years ago. "I will give it _all_ to you." She stepped around the table, standing over the Hokage only a second before falling to her knees, head down, hands placed delicately on her thighs "I beg you. I will do anything."

"Anything?" Tsunade's voice suddenly perked up.

Ayame instantly realised that she had made a mistake. She'd shown her hand too soon and demonstrated to a very influential woman how desperate she was. _Damn it_ she berated herself, anticipating the counter offer that was going to be sent her way.

The sound of Tsunade pushing herself up off her chair caused Ayame to raise her head. What she didn't expect was to feel Tsunade mirroring her position, down on her knees, her eyes looking over the younger woman with a rather confused look.

"I don't want your money" She spoke, kindness in her voice

"Then what do you want?" Ayame whispered, already anticipating the request.

"For you to come home" Tsunade took Ayames hands in her own and spoke to her much like she used to, like a mother would their prized child. "Orochimaru's attack has caused us great loss" Ayame couldn't help but flinch at the sound of that name, and if Tsunade had noticed, she didn't show it. "We could use your help"

"I don't think that me returning would be a good idea, Tsunade-sama" Had Ayame been able to roll her eyes, she probably would have, for she was tired of having this very conversation. Jiraiya had spent years dropping hints that she should return, even more so since the death of their beloved Sarutobi-sensei. He had told her everything. Everything Orochimaru had done, and although it was just enough to guilt trip her into considering it, it wasn't until she revealed this conversation to her partner that she realised that she was the only one who didn't think it was time for her to go home.

 _"There is no reason for you to be here anyway" He spoke, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Orochimaru left years ago"_

 _"Yes – but Jiraiya is keeping an eye on him and will reach out to me if needed." She had seen him just days before, lounging about in a small village with a Hot Spring Resort, getting information for his newest book, apparently. "My place is here with you." She replied, defiantly holding her voice steady._

 _"No. It is not." His words cut deep. Had she the ability to cry, then she might have even shed a tear as she felt his hand reach over and turn her chin to look upon her face. "Forgive me, Ayame" She could tell that he was smiling, for there was a light tone in his voice. "But your place is in Konoha. It always has been"_

"Well, that's my price" Tsunade stood, pulling the younger woman up with her "I have never once asked questions about the need for medicine" She added, pushing the buttons of guilt that were so easily accessible. "And I will continue to supply medicine without interrogation _if_ you help us."

"I never expected you to play on emotional blackmail" Ayame whispered, a small smile on her face. It seemed that there were a few things that had changed – and as the saying goes 'Desperate Times call for Desperate Measures'.

"Seems we both have lost our bets" There was a smile dancing on her lips too. "So, ready for your first mission?"

Ayame sighed, knowing that she was between a rock and a hard place. With the sudden departure of her partner, with no indication on where he was going, she didn't really have anywhere to go. And she didn't much feel the urge to join the wandering ninja. "Yes, Godaime-sama"

"Good." She spoke releasing her light grip on the girl's hand "It's a simple, unranked mission" She returned to her seat, looking up at the girl before her. "Go home"

Ayame nodded, placing the sample she'd extracted from her partner so Tsunade could test medicines, quickly realising what had just happened as she made her way to the door. Placing her hand on the handle, she paused a moment "When will it be ready?" She asked, as she slowly began to open the door.

"As soon as possible" The Hokage replied.

"Alright"

And with that, Ayame found herself stepping slowly down the stone stairs that lead from the Hokages home down to the streets of Konoha. She looked up momentarily to where she knew the fire emblem probably still held its place. She remembered her brother pointing towards it every day he took her to the academy, whispering in her ear " _The will of FIRE!"_ before waving her off.

"Oh Nii-chan" She whispered to herself, letting her feet guide her to his final resting place.

* * *

The night held devilishly on to its reign over the murky sky that morning. The sun crept sneakily over the winter clouds that had forced the light of the stars to remain hidden to all night dwellers and nocturnal aficionados, almost as if they feared its strength. With great force, the rising sun slowly made heed way and shot its rays throughout the horizon, tinting the nights sky with pink and orange, marking the arrival of the dawn. All those who had danced in the freedom of the night fell back to their homes and hovels, save one- a girl who had no-where she'd rather be than where she'd sat since she had left the Hokage's office.

The darkness had never scared Ayame. Where there was silence, there was peace. Where there was peace, there was comfort. And where there was comfort, there was acceptance. The night had been no bother to her, nor the creatures she knew favoured the cover of dark. Her unrivalled ability to sense another's presence was enough for her to know that if she were bothered where she sat, it wouldn't be for long. She had never lost a fight before, and she wasn't about to start then. Alas, as she remained seated under the dawning sky, having not been bothered by a nocturnal beast or any beast for that matter, she felt grateful. She'd been alone, with her thoughts, in the only place she knew she could do so without judgement.

Almost thirteen years had passed since the first time she'd sat in the very spot she found himself that cold morning. Had she not left, it would be her twelfth consecutive year that she'd spent the night, sat upon the frosty ground, eyes locked on the stone that reminded her of the fateful night that changed her entire existence. She had done so for the first six years without fail, and now she was back, she would start this tradition again. It hadn't been a total coincidence that she had decided to return on this night.

Thirteen years ago, to the day, had been the last night she'd stood by his side. Not a single day went past without her closing her eyes and seeing him by her side, dancing the perfectly choreographed performance that was her most cherished desire- to have her brother back laughing at the very thought of them being separated.

But they had been separated

Loss came hand in hand with the role she'd decided whole-heartedly to dedicate her life to over twenty years ago. It had been his decision too. But this knowledge made the loss no easier to bare, even after so many years had passed. She'd never forgive herself for not being able to do anything to save him, and she'd never forget the image of seeing his lifeless body, laying uncharacteristically still, the rain fall decorating the surroundings. She'd insisted, against the advice of her team, to see him when he'd been taken to the medical facility- but she couldn't believe the words they'd spoken, not until she could confirm that she could hear no heartbeat. And she did. She believed their words. She knew that he was gone - and the feeling still haunted her nightmares.

Of course, to compensate the nightmares were beautiful dreams that made her heart swell in her chest. She often dreamt of her brother's wedding day, such a simply display- neither of the lucky pair were overly excited about the prospect of a big wedding. Other dreams showed the many times they'd trained together, the times he taught her new techniques and, most of all, all the times they simply sat and laughed at life. There was no better image that got her through the hard days than that.

"I miss you, so much" she whispered, her fingertips tracing the outline of his name etched in stone.

The morning creatures began to stir around her, marking her time to depart. There was another tombstone she had to visit, and this time it was not to pay her respects to the dead. It was just a place she knew she'd be able to find another from her past.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself facing that very individual. She could hear his steady heartbeat, the same rhythm as always. The particular muffling of the steady beat meant that his back was turned, and the quick skip of his heart meant that he tensed at the sound of her voice the moment she spoke to him.

"So predictable" She whispered, a small smile on her face "It always was easy to stalk you when we were kids" she spoke, recalling the memories of her younger self, spending most of her days rushing after the man before her.

There was a particular chill in the air, one that usually immediately proceeded rain fall. It was a calm chill that didn't deter her presence in the open field, despite the feeling of the first droplets of water that were threatening to cascade from the clouds she assumed were lining the sky.

It was the light ruffling of the grass beneath his feet which indicated that he was turning around to see her, and she knew he had, by the sudden jolt in the rhythm of his heart.

"Ayame?" He breathed, taking the sight of the woman, he had not seen for so long. He resisted the urge to dispel, fearing that she really was a result of Genjistsu and he would lose sight of her once more.

"Kakashi?" She replied, in the same incredulous tone. A small smile fell from her lips as she felt the smallest of rain drops being their decent. She loved the rain. "I didn't expect a parade but-"Her sarcastic remark was cut short but the feeling of the man suddenly stood directly in front of her.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come back." He raised his hand and touched her face. She could tell he was confused – maybe even hurt?

"That makes two of us" She responded, trying to find a smile to replace the vacant look that was on her face.

"Did you complete you mission?" Kakashi asked. It was a loaded question. She had left without a word, much like many were forced to do for the sake of the safety of the village, at the will of the Hokages. As much as they would like to believe that they were not tools of war, pawns in a larger game of chess - they were.

"No" She breathed

"Then, I don't underst-"

"Kakashi" She raised her own hand and wrapped her fingers around his "When the time is right" She began, finally finding a small smile "I will tell you everything, but until then…" She stepped in slightly, laying her head on his chest, just as she felt him relax and wrap his arms around her "can you just be happy I'm home?" She asked, a hint of cheekiness lacing her voice as she too embraced him.

"Yes" He breathed, laying his head atop hers. "Welcome home, Ayame"


End file.
